Surprise Attack…!!
Summary Boruto's body freezes up while going through the trees, causing him to fall, to his and Mitsuki's confusion. Mitsuki notices the Kāma activating in Boruto's hand. As it has only activated while in battle or around Kawaki, they surmise something's happened to him. At Naruto's home, Kawaki continues searching for the missing vase fragment. Naruto points out it's probably useless, since Hinata cleans everyday, and considers the vase pretty much fixed. Kawaki points out the vase still leaks, and that comments like that is why Boruto yells at him. Inojin and Shikadai discuss Kawaki's trustworthiness while playing cards, noting how their parents feel about him. Shikadai personally likes that Kawaki is a straight shooter. Sakura buys flowers from Ino, who deduces Sasuke is coming home. Sarada arrives and asks her mother about the seal on her forehead and the Creation Rebirth. Koji continues to spy on Kawaki through his toad's eyes. He finds it strange that Jigen hasn't acted after finding out Boruto has a Kāma through Delta. Unable to find the missing fragment, Kawaki decides to fill the hole with glue. Hinata and Himawari leave to shop for dinner. Kawaki notices his Kāma activating. Sakura finishes explaining how the seal and Creation Rebirth work, and Sarada points out Naruto has already explained that to her, and asks about its similarity to Kāma. She says that according to Tsunade, the seal is an old jutsu that exists since the days of the Sage of Six Paths. Sakura needs to go grocery shopping, and asks Sarada to take the flowers home, getting her excited her father is coming home. Ino suddenly feels shaken and almost collapses upon detecting an incredibly sinister chakra near Naruto. Meanwhile Naruto and Koji notice Kawaki's struggle with his Kāma. It release a mass of chakra, forming a portal through which Jigen appears. Koji is puzzled by Jigen's order for a mission to retrieve Kawaki if that had been an option all along. Jigen notices Koji's toad, which Koji immediately incinerates. He thought he was gauging Jigen's motives, while in fact it was Jigen gauging his. Ino determines the chakra she detected must be the enemy after Kawaki, so she immediately contacts Naruto. Naruto tells her that he again wants to confront the enemy one on one, but this time Ino moves to have the police force on standby for him. Jigen apologises for entering his home without taking off his shoes. He wants no confrontation, only to take Kawaki back. Naruto moves to attack him, but is kicked back and pinned down with four rods. Jigen threatens Kawaki. Sarada lies to her mother, saying she's going home, but rushes to Naruto's house. Kawaki tells Jigen to remove his Kāma. Naruto notices the rods are draining his chakra, Kurama berates him for taking so long to get up, and Naruto activates his chakra mode. Jigen tries to convince Kawaki the right hand they gave him is a monitoring device, no different than the Kāma. Kawaki denounces it, saying he and Naruto are completely different. Jigen continues to berate him. Mitsuki notices Boruto's Kāma is spreading more, Shikadai and Inojin notice them rushing. Jigen says he's the only one who truly does anything for Kawaki's sake. Kawaki grows furious with Jigen disparaging Naruto, his Kāma continues to spread and he manifests a horn, much to Jigen's surprise. Naruto kicks Jigen aside and checks on Kawaki, disapproving of Jigen's brand of discipline. Jigen stands up, now determine to exterminate Naruto over his interference, and activates his Kāma, spreading it through his body.